


Black and Blue

by copper_wasp



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, i love these boys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Sylvain probably shouldn’t have done that.





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix 😩😩😩
> 
> This is actually my first canon character fic! (Please be gentle 😅)
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](%E2%80%9C)!

Sylvain vaguely heard the clatter of his training lance dropping to the floor as his hands cupped the soft flesh of his friend’s cheeks. He kissed Felix gently but possessively, moving a hand down to his waist. Sylvain was about to slide his tongue past those chapped lips when he felt a hard push on his shoulder, opening his eyes to ones of violet fire.

“No,” Felix said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, his sword dangling loosely from his other hand. He gave Sylvain a venomous look, starting to back away from him. Sylvain instinctively reached out to stop him, but forced his hand to stop, letting it drop lamely back down to his side.

“I refuse to be another of your conquests,” Felix said, a stab to Sylvain’s heart. Felix was never going to be that, never one of the girls he was just having fun with; Felix was the finish line, the finale, the end all.

“Felix, no, that’s not... you are-“ he stuttered, angry that his words chose this moment to fail him.

“Stop,” he said, frustration urging his feet forward. Sylvain just stood there, body tensed a little as if he was expecting a blow. What Felix said to him instead was worse, though. “I was sorry for what I said to you back then, but it really is true isn’t it? You _are_ insatiable,” he spat, mouth centimeters away from Sylvain’s ear.

Felix whipped around, stalking out of the training ground, sheathing his sword at the door. He already regretted what he said, but he also couldn’t turn around, couldn’t see the undoubtedly hurt look on his friend’s face.

He pushed the heavy door to the training area closed behind him, leaning his sweaty back against the wood. He let his head fall backwards, hitting the door with a clunk. Felix took a deep breath, raising a shaky hand to gently touch his lips, ghosting his fingertips over them, feeling the fleeting warmth of Sylvain’s on them.

“Felix?” a voice asked, and he let out a very undignified yelp, eyes flying open to land on Annette, staring at him with a look of concern. “Are you okay? You look a little tense....”

He scoffed, not responding and straightening his disheveled shirt.

“Well,” she continued, twirling a lock of her hair, “more tense than _usual_, that is....”

“I’m fine,” he replied, deadpan, and he could tell Annette didn’t believe him. He chewed on his bottom lip, unable to keep still.

He groaned, pacing a few times in front of the sorceress. “Sylvain just kissed me, and I’m not quite sure what to do with that,” he said, shaking his head. “And I insulted him and it was terrible of me to say but I don’t know how to feel and I’m really not sure why I’m telling you this.”

He chanced a look at Annette, who was looking at him like he had three heads. “Congratulations!” she offered, giving him a big grin.

Felix narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn’t help the flood of warmth that creeped onto his cheeks. “Just... just forget I said anything!” he replied exasperatedly, stomping past her to go bathe and then hide in his room for the rest of the day.

-:- -:- -:-

Sylvain was moping. It was highly out of character. He’d really messed up, hadn’t he? Felix.... Felix probably hated him now.

Annette was being incredibly nice to him, getting him a second helping of food in the dining hall, taking away his empty plate and offering a cheery smile every time he’d glance at her. When he asked her about it, she shrugged, but the flush on her cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by him.

Sylvain drug his body back to his room, barely able to remove his boots and shirt before flopping down on his bed, determined to spend the next hour thinking of how to apologize to his best friend.

Sylvain woke up from his light, fidgety sleep at the feel of a weight pressing on top of him.

“What the...?” he said sleepily into the void, hands scrabbling for purchase on the form above him.

He didn’t get an answer, only a firm press of familiar lips against his own. He pulled away, turning up the oil lamp on his bedside table to bring his guest’s features into dim relief. Felix was in his bed, hovering over him with a confused look etched on his features.

“Felix, _what...?_ I thought...? Why...?” he stuttered, trying to find the words.

“Stop talking,” Felix nearly growled, aiming to kiss his startled friend once more, but Sylvain put a hand up to stop him, Felix’s lips landing on his palm instead.

“No, I think we do need to talk,” he replied with a nervous laugh.

Felix flopped over onto his back, crowding against Sylvain on the small bed, throwing an arm over his face.

“I’m sorry,” Felix said, a little muffled, “for what I said.”

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have... done that earlier,” Sylvain replied, turning onto his side. Felix moved his arm, eyes still focused on the ceiling. Even in the dim light, Sylvain could see the radiant flush on his cheeks.

Sylvain grinned, reaching out and gently dragging his fingertips down the warm skin. Felix turned his head to look at him, his lips parted just enough for Sylvain to feel a hot pang of lust in his gut.

“It just... caught me off guard, and I...” Felix trailed off, turning on his side as well, scooting close enough so that their bodies were just not touching. “I didn’t realize how I felt about you and it... scared me... a little.” Sylvain knew how much it pained Felix to admit that, as showing any hint of weakness was completely against his moral code.

Sylvain gave him a soft smile. “I think I’ve always kind of had a thing for you,” he replied with a laugh. “And seeing you after all this time, I couldn’t... help myself,” Sylvain admitted, the sight of Felix, sweaty and panting, hair sticking to his forehead as his chest heaved delightfully under his shirt clouding his vision for a moment. He placed a hand on Felix’s neck, closing the minuscule distance between them.

“Well you could do it again... if you want,” Felix offered, moistening his lips. Sylvain’s eyes traced the path of his tongue hungrily, and he had to valiantly suppress a satisfied groan.

“You’re sure?”

“_Yes,_” Felix said, annoyed, rolling his eyes.

Sylvain smiled at him before gently pressing his lips against Felix’s. He was tentative, softer than he was at the training grounds, but this time it felt different, better. He angled Felix’s head to press against him a little harder, kissing him with pure affection.

Felix pulled away, and Sylvain opened his eyes, worried that he’d done something wrong.

“Come on, Sylvain,” Felix practically purred, “You can kiss me better than that, can’t you?”

Sylvain laughed darkly, sliding his hand down to Felix’s waist, drawing his lithe body even closer to him. “Are you doubting my skill?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against Felix’s neck. He drew the skin between his teeth, biting down until Felix made a very un-Felix-like noise. The swordsman’s hips jerked forward, and Sylvain reciprocated with a press of his own. He was embarrassingly half hard already, and he tried to will his erection away.

Felix demanded his lips once again, and Sylvain didn’t hold back, kissing him with tongue and teeth and hot, panting breaths against each other’s lips. Felix bit at Sylvain’s bottom lip, making him gasp in surprise. He moved down the redhead’s jaw, nipping and sucking down his neck.

Sylvain took a deep breath, nose buried in Felix’s soft hair. He smelled like the soap from the baths, and Sylvain had a moment of regret that he hadn’t provided Felix the same courtesy, but the way Felix’s tongue was working over his sensitive skin, Sylvain assumed he didn’t mind.

Wanting to be in control again, because the things Felix was doing with his mouth were driving him insane, Sylvain pushed Felix onto his back, straddling him and immediately reclaiming his talented mouth with his own. Their tongues slid together, a noise erupting deep from Felix’s throat, and Sylvain couldn’t help but to grind down on top of him, having to pull away so he wouldn’t moan into Felix’s mouth.

“Sylvain,” Felix said, a little breathless, gripping hard onto Sylvain’s hips, “I... I want....” Embarrassment flooded his face, not able to articulate.

“What?” Sylvain replied, running his hands down over Felix’s chest.

Felix shot him a look, realizing that Sylvain was going to make him say it. “I want... more.”

The way Felix said that last word sent a flash of heat through Sylvain’s body, cock now fully hard and straining against his pants.

He smiled wickedly, leaning down to place his mouth next to Felix’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he whispered, pressing his hips down hard on top of Felix. He felt the swordsman shiver, a potent shake that rattled his entire body. “Tell me what you want.”

Felix groaned, the sound turning to a whimper as Sylvain grinder against him once more. “Yes, I... want you to... please don’t make me say it,” Felix begged, looking so beautiful and flushed.

“I need you to,” Sylvain replied, kicking the hornet’s nest. He let his hands slither beneath Felix’s shirt, his skin soft beneath his palms. Felix moaned when Sylvain’s fingertips brushed over a nipple, pressing his head back into the pillows.

“Ah.... fuck m-me... please,” he said between gasping breaths, sitting up to allow his shirt to be pulled up and over his head. The redhead pressed kisses down the gorgeous expanse of Felix’s skin, practically on fire beneath his lips. Sylvain felt Felix grasp at the shoulders of his shirt, and he leaned back to pull it off, being rewarded with a hungry look.

Sylvain’s hands paused at Felix’s waistband, looking directly at him. “If I’m... going too fast, tell me to stop, okay?”

“Don’t you dare stop,” came the reply, Felix pulling Sylvain down to kiss him hard, shoving his tongue into Sylvain’s mouth. A little surprised, but not even remotely upset with his lover taking charge, Sylvain poured himself into that kiss, occupying Felix with his mouth so he could reach down between their bodies to slide his hand along Felix’s length. The swordsman gasped against his lips, and Sylvain couldn’t help but smirk, pressing a series of wet kisses down his jaw.

Pulling away, Sylvain licked his swollen lips, sliding down Felix’s body to pull his pants and underclothes off in one swift motion. Removing his own clothes, Sylvain stood at the foot of his bed, gently stroking himself entirely for Felix’s benefit. The man looked ravenously at Sylvain, eyes dragging slowly down to his proud cock before darting back up to his face.

Sylvain quickly rummaged through his nightstand to find the bottle of oil he hoped was still there, tossing it onto the bed next to Felix before covering his body once again. Cocks sliding against each other, breathy moans filled the room as their skin touched. Sylvain couldn’t wait anymore, needing to have Felix for his own, carnal desire overtaking all his rational thought.

Sylvain kissed him, hard, bucking his hips against Felix, in a little disbelief that he was naked with his best friend, about to fuck him into oblivion. He shifted off of Felix to kiss his way down to his prize, caressing each of his defined muscles along the way.

“Have you... done this before?” Felix asked quietly, and Sylvain paused halfway down his torso to look up at him.

“A couple times,” he replied, wrapping his fingers around Felix’s cock. Felix whined, eyes already struggling to stay open as Sylvain began pumping him with a steady rhythm. He pulled the stopper out with his teeth, dripping a liberal amount over his hand as he stroked, hearing Felix hiss out a breath as his motions became smoother. Felix moaned as Sylvain’s thumb brushed over his slit, thighs tensing in pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Sylvain asked, releasing Felix’s girth and trailing his hand down to his asshole. He waited until Felix nodded before tracing his fingertips around the puckered skin, watching his expression. His eyes were closed, chest heaving with each breath, one arm thrown over his forehead and the other fisting the sheets. Sylvain wanted to taste him, but that would have to wait until next time, as his cock was doing the thinking now, and all it wanted to do was bury itself deep inside Felix.

Sylvain gently slid his slick finger inside, slowly, letting Felix get used to the sensation. He seemed to like it, if the gentle noises spilling from his lips were anything to go by. After a few teasing thrusts, he pushed a second finger in, feeling Felix’s muscles twitch around his digits. Sylvain worked him open slowly, working his length with his other hand until Felix made an annoyed noise.

“Sylvain, if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m leaving,” he spat and Sylvain couldn’t help but laugh.

“Impatient,” he mumbled, pulling his fingers from Felix’s hole, and sliding up to claim a soft kiss. “I just don’t want to hurt you,” he said against Felix’s mouth.

“I can take it,” he replied, nipping at Sylvain’s bottom lip.

Giving himself a few tugs, and spreading the oil from his hands to his cock, Sylvain lined himself up and started to push in, watching Felix’s face. He was glad he did, because seeing it transform from furrowed brows and a bitten bottom lip to hazy, half-lidded eyes and dewy, flushed cheeks was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Sylvain was so lost in the pleasure written on Felix’s face that he didn’t realize he’d fully seated himself inside until his hips pressed lightly against his lover’s. Felix was already twitching around him, and he sent a silent prayer to the Goddess that he’d be able to last longer than thirty seconds.

Sylvain pitched forward, pressing a soft kiss on Felix’s lips, one that was gladly reciprocated.

“_Felix...._” Sylvain whispered against his lips, boxing his face in between his forearms and starting to move. He started slow, letting Felix’s channel drag around his cock, placing kiss after kiss on his neck and chest.

Felix was moaning, a gorgeous breathy sound paired with each thrust, and it spurred Sylvain on, going harder and harder with each increase in volume. He could feel Felix’s swollen length rubbing between their bellies, slick with precum and sweat. The coil was tightening in his gut, and from how Felix was clinging to him, nails digging into his back, he knew he was charging towards his end as well.

Felix was mumbling something, a mixture of curses and Sylvain’s name, and the redhead captured those lips with his, snaking one hand down to grasp at Felix’s leaking length. He wanted his lover to come first, spread his seed between their bodies before Sylvain would fill him up. It was entirely for selfish reasons, as he wanted to watch Felix’s face contort in pleasure, hear him cry out Sylvain’s name, Felix’s thighs squeezing so tightly around him.

Sylvain was fucking him with punishing thrusts, his hand tight around Felix’s cock, mouth by his ear, urging him to come.

“S-so... close,” Felix breathed, canting his hips to allow Sylvain to fuck him as deeply as he could. A few more pinpointed thrusts and Sylvain watched as Felix’s face completely relaxed, looking right in his chestnut eyes as he felt squirts of warm come on his abdomen. Sylvain milked Felix for all he had, squeezing every last drop from him with a tight grip.

Felix looked up at him through hazy eyes, pulling Sylvain’s head down to kiss him, sucking on his bottom lip. Sylvain cursed into Felix’s mouth, filling him with his own release with a stuttering of his hips. Felix clung to him, nails digging into Sylvain’s shoulders.

“Felix, that-” Sylvain began, but was met with a hand covering his mouth.

“Don’t ruin it by talking,” Felix said, moving his hand down so he could kiss his lover again, slow and tender, rolling them onto their sides as Sylvain’s cock slipped out.

Sylvain lay there in absolute bliss, letting Felix kiss every part of his lips, sweaty and stinking of sex. He smiled against Felix’s lips, and the swordsman pulled back, asking what was so funny.

“Nothing, I just love you, that’s all,” Sylvain replied, running a hand through Felix’s hair.

Felix looked at him, a mix of emotions washing over his face. He pressed his lips to Sylvain’s once again, drawing him into another soft kiss.

“I love you too, idiot,” Felix mumbled against Sylvain’s mouth, his delicate fingers tracing down his jaw. “And don’t you dare tell anyone I said that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


End file.
